Charles and Charlotte love story
by Dragoon123
Summary: Since I saw no ghast mobtalker fanfic here is one for you guys a romance of Charles and Charlotte
1. the beautiful girl

helo guys its me again so enjoy

Hello I am Charles a 15 year-old boy and I am living on my own now because my and father and mother died in a car accident when i was at school writing a story I was so sad When I knew that they died.

It was at night and i'm sleeping with my uniform on then I can't sleep so i opened my window and said what is that so i followed it then i saw that it was a girl wearing a wedding dress and they were at the road when she stopped and i said to her

Charles:who are you? i asked.

unknown:why do you follow? she asked while crying.

Charles:why because its "sighed" I want to know you cause when I saw you flying so i got curious to find out then here i saw you and your beautiful face and hair.

Charlotte:I'm Charlotte a 15 year old who are you? she asked.

Charles:I'm Charles a 15 year old too its really nice to meet you charlotte.

Charlotte:Um...Charles why "crying" everybody (sob)... hates me and (sob)... you are the first one to talk to me why. She covered her faces with her hand

Charles:please don't cry i'm just want to see you and talk because "blushing" while rubbing back of his head and looking the first time I talked to a girl closely so its just i'm trying to talk to one

then she removed her hands and opened her eye wiping the tears then i looked at her then i said do you have anywhere to live? i asked

Charlotte:no but can i stay at your's

Charles:sure its alright

Charlotte:thank you then she hugged me suddenly then makes me hug her too and rub her head

After a while we were at my home then i said

Charles:you hungry? i asked

Charlotte:yup

Charles:wait there i'll cook some for you

Charlotte:okay

after eating i said hey you wanna sleep now she said sure then we got to my room she is in my bed while me on the floor but she hold my shoulder and please sleep with me i'm scared to be alone please but i have no choice but to sleep with her in the bed and i said good night and she said the same thing then she hugged me tightly and I hugged her then i said don't worry i'm here ok then i kissed her on the forehead then sleep

but before I slept i said

Charles:hey mom and dad seems like i found someone i liked then i saw charlotte blushing after she heard what i said then we just slept and the next day

I saw her stretching and said morning she got suprised then she said with a smile morning sleepyhead then i stretched too and take a bath and got dressed and prepare break fast then i said hey Charlotte your turn then she go to the bath and said

Charlotte:hey charles do you have any clothes

Charles:oh i forgot sorry then i got some clothes that mom used to wear when she was young and it fit charlotte perfectly

Charlotte:thank you

Charles:wanna eat

Charlotte:sure i'm hungry

after that they relaxed a little bit after they ate then he said

Charles:wanna go out on a date

Charlotte:O-ok sure she blushed

then the door bell rang then i said coming wanna come charlotte? i asked then she said sure then it was charles friend Leo and he said yo dude long time no see

charles:what brings you here? i asked

leo:just checking so what you doing? he asked

charles:going on a date

leo:with who?he asked

charlotte came out suddenly and said me my name is charlotte nice to meet you and leo said good bye after we talked


	2. the confession and my other side

So after they talked to Leo. The two went to the flower shop and bought flowers then they got to the graveyard and charles said

charles:hey charlotte come let's go to my parent's grave and visit after that let' s go to the park ok charlotte

charlotte:ok so let's go now shall we

So after the walking they got to the grave of Charles's parent and said

charles:hey mom and dad she is charlotte my girlfriend

charlotte:nice to meet you i wish i can see you but its okay please rest in peace

charles:yeah mom and dad i love you always

then after that they got to the park charles got to between the two trees while charlotte was at the the fountain busy touching the water then charles touch the two trees the first tree there was a heart then the name of his mother and father inside while the other tree there was another heart and charles name and charles said

charles:what name is gonna be written here anyway?

unknown:its charlotte

charles:who are you?

unknown:you are me

charles:what do you mean

charl:I am charl you're romantic side

charles:okay i get it but is it okay if its charlotte

charl:gosh don't you remember when you were 13

**Flashback**

Dad:son when you found a girl you love you will write it inside this heart in this tree with you're name in it okay

charles:okay dad

Mom:hey boys its eating time now

Dad:let's go son just remember this two tree alright

charles:okay! but what is in the other tree

Dad:its me and you're mother charles

charles:alright i'll do it when i found one dad

**End of flashback**

charl:remember now

charles:yeah i do

charlotte:char-

charlotte stop because he saw charles sitting on the ground looking so lonely and sad while charles was thinking if charlotte does love him too then charlotte walk beside charles then sat down and said

charlotte:hey charles is everything okay

charles:charlotte can i hug you

charlotte was blushing and said its alright if you're feeling lone- she stopped because charles hug her and said

charles:charlotte i love you but do you love me

charlotte:i-i love you too

charles:i'm so glad to hear that

then he kissed her right in the lips after 1 minute has passed and it rained and charles said let's go home now and she said okay

after they got home he got some towels and he gave one to her then after they got dried up they took a bath after that the two got dressed and they got to bed and charles said

charles:is it alright charlotte

charlotte:yes its alright

charles kissed her while she hug him in the bed and he said

charles:i love you

charlotte:i love you too

after that they sleeped and said good the middle of the night a light came out of charles computer then it was another mob that came out and charlotte was a ghast in the nether meaning she is a mob too in minecraft.

charles woke up seeing a blaze on his sofa in his room asleep but her clothes were different she was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a silver short and charles slept again but he can't so he walked to blaze and said what is she doing here argh what is thi- he stopped because of the smell it was a sleeping gas then he fell to the ground.


End file.
